


“I had a nightmare about you and just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

by Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: At a normal time, Bucky gets nightmares and just wants to make sure his new boyfriend is okay, Cuddles, M/M, New little relationship, Tony just wants to sleep, for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story
Summary: Nightmares are terrible, but cuddles help everything.





	“I had a nightmare about you and just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've got anxiety right now so I wrote this. I got into an argument with an Anti on Tumblr and so I've been waiting for like a response or something so I haven't been able to sleep. XD It's like super short, I'm sorry about how short it is.

Tony was curled up on his bed, for once actually trying to sleep at a normal time, but he wasn’t able to shake the feeling of someone watching him so he peaked his eyes open. Bucky sat in the corner of the room, the door was still cracked slightly and he just stared over at the bed, his eyes were rimmed red and he was trying to control his breathing.

“Bucky?” He pushed himself up, rubbing his eyes. He still wasn’t use to it completely, they hadn’t been together for very long, yesterday was their two week anniversary, but it’s not like Tony was counting…

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you! I-I just...I had a nightmare...About you and I justed wanted to make sure you were okay…” He said quietly.

“C’mere, I’m tired.” Tony motioned for him to come over, grabbing onto his arm the second he was close enough, pulling him down so they were laying next to each other. He curled up around him, nuzzling into his neck. “I’m okay, just sleep now.” He muttered tiredly.

Bucky nodded with a small frown, wrapping his arms around the smaller man and pulling him him over so he was completely on top of him and holding him there protectively. Tony chuckled against him.

“G’night, Soldier.” He patted the metal shoulder.

“Night, Котенок.” Bucky could feel the smile against his neck and he relaxed slightly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it, despite it barely being 200 words.   
> Please let me know what you guys thought, it means the world to me!! <3


End file.
